


To Make You Happy

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Consort Merlin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot/Gwen - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, ace!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Drop the shield, boy. We won’t drag it out.”“I order you to let me go.”“Let me think, Arthur!”“Listen to your King, Merlin.” The leader drawled, leaning his weight against his blade still testing the shield.“Don’t talk to him. Don’t you dare address him as if he were your-” Arthur seemed to choke on the words, unable to speak them.Merlin’s concentration stuttered just enough for Arthur to claw his way free. Merlin thanked whatever power was watching that he had the brain capacity to stay within the protected area, even if he had drawn his sword up in a defensive stance, his other arm across Merlin’s chest as if he needed a physical warning to stay where he was.****A story of multiple proposals, a few murder attempts and stuffy nobles getting in the way. Or at least trying to.





	1. A Mother's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry.

Over the years, visiting Ealdor at the start of the winter season had become tradition for Arthur and Merlin. They’d bring a cart or two filled with food, blankets and, thanks to Gwen and Morgana, clothes for the children and cloaks for the adults. Arthur had long ago given up trying to find tenuous excuses for visiting the little village, Merlin knew why they visited and that was enough for him. 

  


It wasn’t only for Merlin though. Arthur always found himself greatly looking forward to the week or two they would spend cramped into Hunith’s humble home. He longed to escape the never-ending meetings with his council, to leave behind the weight on his shoulders of hiding how close he was with his manservant. The omnipresent worry of what would happen should Merlin’s magic be found out. They couldn’t be directly open with their affection in Ealdor, gossip travelled fast after all, but Arthur  _ felt _ more at ease. There were far more opportunities to grasp some time alone together. Be it when they were tending to the animals in the far out fields or just taking an afternoon for themselves and going for a long walk, the houses falling away into the distance behind them.

  


Merlin was happier. The worry lines eased, his shoulders weren’t held up high near his, ridiculous, ears. He didn’t flinch every time there was a loud noise or a door slammed open suddenly. Arthur loved just  _ watching _ Merlin. Sitting together in front of the fire, Merlin leaning back against his chest whilst playing with Arthur’s hands on his chest. The light casting shadows across their faces and warming their toes.

  


Arthur huffed in exasperation as another slice of carrot rolled onto the floor, coming to a stop near the other two pieces at his feet. He was beginning to regret asking Hunith to put him to use during their visit, not that he’d ever admit that to her or Merlin. Especially not Merlin, who was snickering to himself across the table. Not contributing in any way to the preparation of their dinner. The bastard. 

  


“What are you laughing at?” He asked, smiling as sickeningly sweetly as possible as he sliced the carrot with just a bit more force than necessary. 

  


Merlin raised an eyebrow but otherwise looked unimpressed. “Just something Gwen told me this morning.”

  


“Right. Except, I’m pretty sure you were helping Gwaine ‘fix the fences’ this morning.” Arthur slid the carrots that had survived into the pot and set it over the fire behind him. 

  


“Unlike you,  _ Sire _ , I got out of bed before noon and as such had plenty of morning to talk to Gwen and help Gwaine.” Merlin smirked, clearly proud of himself as he leaned back in his chair.

  


Rounding the table, Arthur took Merlin’s offered hands and settled onto his lap, mindful of the creaks of protest from the chair. “‘Sire’? Are you trying to sleep alone tonight?”

  


Merlin hummed happily as he tipped his head forward to rest against Arthur’s exposed collarbone. “Never.”

  


“That’s what I thought.” Arthur settled Merlin’s hands on his hips then started running his fingers through the general mess of Merlin’s hair after a day in the winter wind. “Where’s your mother?”

  


“With Gwen, I think. She’ll be back before sunset.” Merlin murmured, turning his head to listen to the beat of Arthur’s heart, a position they frequently found themselves in. “Thank you, Arthur.”

  


“What for?”

  


“Coming with me. Letting me come in and of itself. I...appreciate it. A lot.” 

  


Arthur leaned back, gently asking Merlin to meet his eye with a tap under his chin. “I would live here if it made you happy, Merlin.”

  


“I could never ask that of you.” Merlin frowned. “I wouldn’t want to. You cannot rule from anywhere but Camelot.”

  


“I know that. It doesn’t change my stance on it though. I would have you rule beside me as the king you are,  _ Emrys _ .” Arthur’s voice dropped to a whisper, reverent but laced with the pang of wishing for what couldn’t be.

  


“I’m not a king, Arthur.”

  


“But you should be. You deserve to be. You have the heart of a king.” There was nothing that could convince him otherwise, he had been on the receiving end of Merlin’s compassion too often and had seen him bestow his kindness upon others with no want of gain. Which was more than Arthur could say for himself.

  


“I can’t win against you, can I?”

  


Arthur grinned, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s cheek before replying. “Not in this case.”

  


****

  


Hunith returned to find her boys, her men really, curled together on their shared bedrolls. The fire flickered low below the still hot stew and there was a bowl left out on the table for her; she hung up her cloak before covering the two men with the blanket they’d kicked away in their sleep. She adored their winter visits, anticipated them with pure excitement every year, anxiously waiting for the day the letter would arrive from Merlin informing her of when to expect them. The others in the village had been wary at first, some even upset at the imbalance the arrival of Arthur and his knights caused, yet they soon settled after the knights began putting themselves to use.

  


Gwen had become a dear friend, Morgana too on the occasional years she could be persuaded to leave the citadel without her or Arthur to watch over. However, her favourite aspect of their yearly visits had and always would be that she got to spend so long with her son. She was reassured of his happiness in his life, in his job and in the love he shared with their King. It was moments like this, where she was able to see them both together without the weight of secrecy and responsibility on their young backs that she truly felt like everything would turn out well.

  


****

  


Arthur grumbled incoherently when he awoke without Merlin next to him, as was painfully usual when in Ealdor but at least they had an excuse to sleep next to each other each night, unlike back home. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, wearily blinking his eyes awake until he could see a non-blurry Merlin grinning up at him from his bowl and Hunith bustling around making some bread. 

  


“Good morning, Arthur.” Hunith said cheerily when she noticed him fumbling to untangle himself from the blankets.

  


Arthur nodded, accepting the plate of bread and cheese passed to him by Merlin, kissing the top of his head as he moved to sit next to him. 

  


“What are your plans for the day?” Hunith asked, wiping a flour covered hand across her forehead with a smile that could rival Merlin’s. 

  


“I um...I was thinking of going to see Will’s grave today.” Merlin’s smile faltered at his old friend’s name, Arthur felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach at the memory of Will’s death; he’d died thinking he had to protect Merlin from Arthur, that was Arthur’s guilt to bear.

  


Arthur cleared his throat to rid himself of the lump that had formed. “Do you want someone to go with you?”

  


“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll find you once I get back and we can find Gwen to have lunch.”

  


Arthur nodded but couldn’t help being distracted by his own thoughts as Merlin turned to ask Hunith a question. He tore the slice of bread into smaller chunks, chewing slowly as his eyes trailed over the dents and cuts that spoke of a life lived around the table before him. Hunith and Merlin’s life. How many of the notches were from Merlin and Will helping Hunith to bake? How many of the scratches were from two young boys playing as knights with fire irons? How many burns were from uncontrolled magic wielded by a young boy only trying to help?

  


Merlin’s childhood had been spent at this table, loved by his mother and friend. His family. Arthur longed to give Merlin a family, to give Merlin his name and know that in the eyes of everyone everywhere, they were family. Merlin had teased him about it before, Arthur had teased him in return. But they both knew it wasn’t possible. The family they may wish to build was nought but a dream.

  


“Arthur? You in there?” 

  


He startled at the hand waved in front of his face. “I’m fine.” He said gruffly, pushing away Merlin’s concern, refusing to meet his quizzical gaze.

  


There was a substantial pause, Arthur could  _ feel _ Merlin’s disbelief burning into the side of his head.

  


“I’ll see you at noon then, have a good morning. Try not to accidentally become engaged to your adoring women.” Merlin teased, kissing Arthur’s cheek as he rose.

  


“They’re not  _ my _ anything! Hardly my fault that they see how magnificent I am and can’t control themselves.” 

  


****

  


Hunith hadn’t expected Arthur to hang around for long after Merlin left, he rarely did after all. There was always something to do or someone to talk to. He hadn’t been himself at breakfast though, lost in thought. Brows furrowed and mouth turned down in a slight frown. Merlin hadn’t been his normal, jovial self either but she had put that down to his planned visit. Maybe she’d been too hasty in her assumptions.

  


“Have you two had a fight?” She asked at last, earning the look from Arthur that she’d received all day.

  


“No? No, we haven’t. Why?” Arthur’s words stumbled a little into each other, confusion clouding his expression.

  


“You barely spoke this morning. Normally it’s all name calling and teasing but you were practically absent. Is something the matter?”

  


Arthur seemed to consider something before he smiled, forced, and shook his head. “No, not at all. We’re fine.”

  


“I’m not asking about your relationship, Arthur. I’m asking after you.” Hunith persisted, fixing him with her best ‘don’t-lie-to-me-I’m-practically-your-mother’ look. She’d had practice over the years.

  


He sighed dramatically but the smile fell. “I realised that, despite my best wishes, it is very unlikely that I shall ever be able to give Merlin the recognition and status he deserves. I cannot...the law does not allow for two kings, there can only be one. It...bothers me that I cannot make him happy in every way I wish to.”

  


“Oh, Arthur.” Hunith reached out to take one of his hands in both of hers. “You already make him happy. I know that it’s impossible for you to see the difference you’ve made but trust me, he’s the happiest I have ever seen him when he is with you. He doesn’t need a fancy title or recognition. He just needs you.”

  


Her confusion returned when Arthur shook his head again, frowning again. She hadn’t seen him frown so much since his first visit, it was close to vexing her that she couldn’t seem to fix it. 

  


“I know. I do, I  _ know _ that he’s happy. But...my council are becoming restless with my...lack of interest in the women they have been pushing on me. I don’t know how much longer I can refuse their wishes before the people start to become unsettled too and Merlin…”

  


Hunith sat back in her seat, stunned at her own blindness to the situation. “They want you to marry.”

  


“Yes.” Arthur said miserably. 

  


“Oh...Arthur...I...is there nothing to be done about the laws? You’re the king, surely you could change one?”

  


“I’m already working on revoking the magic ban, too many changes of such a degree could see me dethroned before next winter.”

  


“Have you talked to Merlin about this?”

  


“No, I-”

  


“Arthur wait, do you remember Daobeth?” Hunith interrupted, eyes shining as she thought through her idea more and more.

  


“Of course, destroyed by dragons years ago, what of it?” 

  


“It was said that they were ruled by a King and his  _ consort _ .”

  


“Consort? Why not crown her Queen?”

  


“I don’t know, Arthur, but don’t you see? You could name Merlin your consort. Unless you know of a law against that?”

  


Understanding started to dawn on Arthur’s face, lifting the veil of misery. “When the ban is lifted and an alliance struck with the Druids we could ask them to marry us as well, he is their Emrys after all.” 

  


“Yes, yes you could.” Hunith nodded enthusiastically.

  


Arthur opened his mouth to speak again, eyes darting away from Hunith’s. She rolled her eyes and spoke before he could formulate his question.

  


“You have my permission, Arthur, not that you need it. Merlin certainly doesn’t.” 

  


Arthur blushed, covering up his embarrassment with a most king-like nod and smile. “Of course. But, thank you.”


	2. If Only...

They left Ealdor soon after dawn, eager to return home. It had taken a while for everyone to personally say goodbye to Hunith and it had taken a lot of bargaining with the children to let go of Merlin’s legs and Gwen’s dress so that they could each mount their respective horses. Merlin and Arthur had made promises to write frequently until their next visit. Arthur’s conversation with Hunith echoed round his head, plans formulating and crumbling over and over as he tried to find the best way to bring up the topic with his stubborn sorcerer. Merlin had clearly noticed his distracted state of mind but had yet to interrogate him on the matter, most likely waiting until they stopped to make camp for the night to bring it up away from the prying eyes and ears of their travel companions. 

 

Just as he’d expected, Merlin slid up next to him as he finished laying out their bed rolls and asked if they could go on a short walk. With a quick gesture from Merlin to Leon, they slipped away into the trees until the bustle of their small camp had faded from earshot. Arthur didn’t realise that Merlin had stopped following him until he felt something tug the hair on the back of his head; he turned back to face Merlin, who had found a tree to lean back on, arms crossed and looking at Arthur as he had so many times when he knew the King to be hiding something from him. His eyes melting from burning gold into darker blue, easily visible in the twilight. 

 

“What did my mother say to you that’s got you thinking so hard?” Merlin asked when it was made clear that Arthur wasn’t going to start the conversation.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over until he was practically breathing the same air as Merlin, fighting back the instinctive smile at the defiant look fixed on him.

 

“Oh, so you’ve lost the ability to speak now? Can’t say I’m surprised-” Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

 

Gentle and slow. Never asking for more than he knew Merlin was happy to give, or receive. They’d practically perfected the art of kissing between them but it never failed to render Arthur stupid that he could  _ do this. _ That Merlin  _ wanted this _ , even if it was only this. Arthur was forever grateful for anything between them, for every moment spent kissing or holding each other or laughing together. He didn’t need more, no matter how much Merlin worried about it in his lower moments. As Arthur leant back to catch his breath Merlin was similarly breathing heavily but held on tight to Arthur’s hips to prevent him from stepping back.

 

“What’s wrong, Arthur? Don’t lie to me.” Merlin’s voice wavered at the end, on the edge of pleading and it sickened Arthur to hear it even if he knew there was nothing wrong.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Merls.” Arthur whispered solemnly, pressing a soft kiss to Merlin’s frowning lips. “The opposite really.”

 

“Oh, of course. How hadn’t I noticed that you show happiness by ignoring me?” Merlin snapped, turning his head away sharply but he still hadn’t let go of Arthur so the conversation wasn’t too far gone to be truly lost already.

 

“Merlin…” Arthur ran his hands up Merlin’s back until he could wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders and pull him closer, shivering slightly as Merlin’s breath danced across the side of his neck. “I…”

 

“‘I’m sorry’ is typically the thing to say, you emotionless prat.” 

 

Arthur took a deep breath and started again, resolving not to think too hard on the words he wanted to say but instead on the meaning he wished, heart and soul, to convey. 

 

“I want to be  _ your _ emotionless prat, Merlin.” 

 

“You already are, I’m pretty sure we established that a long time ago.” Arthur winced as Merlin tensed against him, he knew what was coming before Merlin even opened his mouth. “Unless...you’ve changed your mind?”

 

“No. Merlin, I will tell you everyday if I have to in order for you to believe me. I don’t  _ need _ to bed you to be with you. I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to. I love you. I know I don’t say it enough-”

 

“Arthur, no, no. You  _ show _ it all the time-”

 

“But I do, Merlin. I love you. Your magic, your ridiculous ears, your smile and your laugh and your loyalty and compassion. I love the part of you that blushes whenever Gwaine makes a dirty joke about us. The part of you that is filled with endless optimism even first thing in the morning-”

 

“Have you been rehearsing this?”

 

“Marry me?” Arthur didn’t stop Merlin from stepping backwards, bumping back into the tree; Merlin’s eyes were wide and didn’t seem able to settle on any part of Arthur but nor could they seem to stop looking at him, as if searching for something.

 

“What?”

 

“I’d have thought with the size of your ears, Mer _ lin _ , you’d be able to hear what’s been said to you easily enough.”

 

“Stop it. What do you think you’re doing? Do you think this is funny? Telling me how much you love me and then what? You can’t be serious! Arthur, you- you just can’t!” Merlin’s voice rose continuously until Arthur was actually worried that the knights and Gwen may hear them.

 

“No! That’s not at all what I meant! Is that the sort of person you-” Arthur was cut off by Merlin pushing past to stand in front of him, eyes glowing gold as a shield rippled into place just in time to deflect an arrow.

 

An arrow that had been heading straight for Arthur’s heart.

 

****

 

Merlin couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t see past the here and now. The flare of frustration and defensive anger that his magic personified as it ran away from him, protecting on instinct with a shield whilst he threw himself bodily in front of Arthur. Nothing Arthur had said would matter if they didn’t _ live _ .

 

****

 

Arthur crashed into the floor, dirt stinging his eyes. He’d twisted as he fell and his arm ached in protest at having been landed on. He’d been reckless lowering his guard so completely. Stupid. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the sharp flare in his wrist in order to assess the situation. Merlin stood in front of him, one arm raised to hold the shield surrounding them in place, his neckerchief and jacket and hair rippled as his magic swirled around him. He didn’t seem hurt so he turned his focus onto their attackers as he drew his sword, at least he hadn’t been so idiotic as to leave it behind.

 

There were three of them. One with a sword, an archer and one with a mace and a shield, a distant part of him wondered where they had gotten such weaponry out in the forest. He didn’t recognise their faces and they wore no insignia with which to identify them but they were too well equipped to be normal bandits or ruffians.

 

“What do you want?” Merlin’s voice cut the silence, clear and taught with rage; Arthur moved to step forward but stopped at the push of Merlin’s magic against his chest, the warlock didn’t seem to even know he’d done it. Or if he did, he was careful to make no visual acknowledgment.

 

****

 

“The rumours are true, lads. Looks like we have a bit of fun to be had.” 

 

Merlin registered the shock travelling through his body, the way it made his arm tremble and stomach turn itself over viciously but paid it no mind. They’d been watching them, heard their conversation. They’d slipped up. Badly. 

 

“Lay down your weapons and your lives will be spared.” Arthur bargained.

 

The men’s faces twisted with malice, leering grins splitting their cheeks to display yellowing teeth. Merlin felt his magic tug, itching under his skin to be used, channeled, free. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Arthur must think of him, he was living up to every horror story parents told their children to warn them against magic. The knights might be on their way to help, they could have been tipped off by their prolonged absence or heard their shouts but Merlin couldn’t take that chance. Couldn’t risk them finding out about his magic unless there was absolutely no other option.

 

“Forget what you have seen here and be on your way. There is no need for a fight.” 

 

“I don’t think so,  _ your Majesty _ .” The man in the middle stepped forward, pushing the top of his sword to test Merlin’s barrier and frowning when he was met with a stronger resistance than he’d anticipated. “I can see why you’ve taken a fancy to him. A sorcerer on top of that those pretty eyes? Oh, yes. I can imagine why he’d be useful to you.”

 

Merlin swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the man’s insinuations. Arthur’s reaction was not so controlled; he couldn’t see Arthur trying to charge forwards but he could  _ feel _ his magic pushing him back, keeping him in place at Merlin’s back. He didn’t need to to turn around to see the fury that would be painted in every line of Arthur’s face, in his pinched lips and narrowed eyes. Arthur’s anger was a force to be reckoned with when controlled, an unstoppable force of nature when set loose. And he knew that nothing angered Arthur more than someone attacking him. That and being lied to. 

 

The ringleader chuckled, tipping his head back to look down his nose at Merlin. “Or is it the other way round? Our glorious king bewitched by his pet?”

 

“Merlin. Let me go.” Arthur growled, he was pushing and pushing at the magic surrounding him.

 

“You don’t even have armour on. I can’t.” Merlin hissed, mind racing as he tried to think of how to get back to camp safely. 

 

The trees were too well spread out for them to be able to lose the men in a chase but too close together to get a signal to the knights. If that wasn’t bad enough, the shadows had lengthened without him or Arthur realising and with the added darkness of the canopy above, night was falling quicker and quicker.

 

“Drop the shield, boy. We won’t drag it out.” 

 

“I  _ order _ you to let me go.” 

 

“Let me think, Arthur!”

 

“Listen to your King,  _ Merlin _ .” The leader drawled, leaning his weight against his blade still testing the shield.

 

“Don’t talk to him. Don’t you dare address him as if he were your-” Arthur seemed to choke on the words, unable to speak them. 

 

Merlin’s concentration stuttered just enough for Arthur to claw his way free. Merlin thanked whatever power was watching that he had the brain capacity to stay within the protected area, even if he had drawn his sword up in a defensive stance, his other arm across Merlin’s chest as if he needed a physical warning to stay where he was. If he lost all concentration and the shield dropped without a plan having been formulated, they’d be in trouble. Deep trouble. 

 

If he didn’t have to protect Arthur as well as himself then he could escape this. A quick branch snapped off to fall on the archer, a push back for the guy with the shield. The leader would be the only danger, he was already testing the boundaries of Merlin’s magic, of his power. But he was clueless to how much he was spending on keeping Arthur in place again, the amount of charms continuously draining his magic whenever Arthur was in range for them to work. If he could somehow persuade Arthur to get far enough away then he could solve this in the blink of an eye. 

 

But maybe he didn’t have to  _ persuade _ Arthur to go.

 

****

 

Arthur knew why Merlin was restricting his movements but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Had it been any other situation, a decent portion of his anger would currently be directed at his manservant as well as their attackers. Which was why he wasn’t expecting for Merlin to squeeze Arthur’s hand and whisper,

 

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! <3


	3. Belief vs Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Arthur's POV through all the sections, Merlin's POV will be back next chapter, promise!

Arthur stumbled as he blinked his eyes open. Disoriented and dizzy. All the trees looked the same, all the moss covered stones and dead branches on the ground as well. He spun around, sword arm dropping to his side, he was alone. Merlin was nowhere in sight. No shimmering shield. No magical breeze. No attackers. As soon as he found Merlin again they were going to have words. Loud and angry words about how Merlin did not just send him away when they were in danger. That was not in any way, shape or form allowed. 

 

His heart beat loudly in his ears, panic freezing his blood in his veins. Merlin was on his own. Alone. A bellowing laugh made Arthur jump and a bird or two flew away from the trees above.  _ Gwaine _ . If he could get back to camp he’d have his bearings and be able to find Merlin. He set off in the direction Gwaine’s laughter had come from, sword unsheathed in case there were more bandits lurking in the darkness. 

 

What felt like hours later, he stumbled upon the edges their small camp. The fire flickered in the middle of his friends, all in various states of armour, except for Leon who was in full suit sitting further from the comfortable fire and clearly on watch. None of them seemed concerned about Arthur and Merlin’s prolonged absence. It took his sword clanging to the ground as he pulled on his chainmail, Merlin had had a point about the armour, for any of them to notice his return. 

 

“Princess! You’re back!” Gwaine’s speech was slurred and Arthur could see him leaning heavily on Percival out of the corner of his eye. ‘ _ Drunk’,  _ he thought bitterly.

 

“Something’s happened. Arthur, what is it? Where’s Merlin?” Gwen stood hurriedly, tripping on her skirts in her haste to get to Arthur but he didn’t want to stop and  _ talk _ , didn’t want to let her adjust his armour, didn’t want her to take Merlin’s place even temporarily.

 

He pulled back, out of her reach and tried to ignore her hurt expression; she stepped back towards Lance who rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. His heart cracked just that little bit more.

 

“Gwaine, Percival, stay here with Gwen. Leon and Lance, you’re with me.” 

 

Arthur was profoundly grateful when Leon and Lance sprang into action, immediately pulling on what armour they had discarded.

 

Percival followed Gwaine to his feet, stoney faced as he seemed to try to find answers by burning a hole into the side of Arthur’s head. “Is Merlin all right, Sire?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then, no offense, but I’m coming with you.” He fought to suppress his grimace as Gwaine straightened his shoulders, the drunken air that had surrounded him evaporating into the night.  “Percy can look after Gwen on his own. Gwen can probably look after  _ herself _ , for-” 

 

“Fine!”

 

Arthur pushed a hand through his hair, they were wasting time over petty reasons and for all his talk of not wasting tears, he could feel his throat closing up if he stayed still too long.

 

****

 

_ ‘Too late. Too late. Too late. They were too  _ late _. His fault. All  _ his fault _.’  _ Someone was shouting. ‘ _ Didn’t they know they were too late? Didn’t they know that all the screaming in the world wouldn’t turn back time?’ _

 

****

 

“Merlin! Merlin, no! Stand up, Merlin!”

 

****

 

“Arthur, he’s okay. Sire? Sire, look at me, Merlin is alive. He’s okay.” Someone was shaking his shoulders, clicking their fingers in front of his face. He couldn’t focus his eyes. His throat felt like someone had poured fire down it, raw. He’d been the source of the screaming.

 

“Leave him be, Leon. I- I’ve got this.” 

 

‘ _ Merlin _ .  _ They  _ weren’t _ too late. Merlin’s alive, here, talking. It didn’t make sense.’  _ He was falling to his knees next to him, pulling him into his arms _. ‘Blood. He smells of blood. And magic. Always magic.’  _

 

“Shh, Arthur” 

 

He curled his hands into the back of Merlin’s jacket to pull him as close as possible one minute but pushed away the next, chainmail was not a particularly comfortable material after all. Yet Merlin wouldn’t allow it. Instead Arthur found himself gently folded back into Merlin’s hold with trembling fingers running through his hair. All the while heartfelt reassurances were murmured into his ear, both of them heedless of their audience. Even Gwaine stayed well out of their way.

 

“You fell, Merlin. You  _ collapsed _ .” Arthur slapped Merlin’s back, feebly but it was enough to get his anger across. “I thought- you sent me away! How could you? You know I wouldn’t do the same to you!”

 

Merlin scoffed at that but it was devoid of any humour, choked with tears instead. “Yes you damned well would, you have in fact! You prat.”

 

“I just saw you die,  _ Mer _ lin, could you please not argue with me.” 

 

Arthur sat back and wiped his cheeks, then Merlin’s in turn before giving in to the ache beating in time with his tempestuous heart. Merlin breathed a laugh against Arthur’s lips as he returned the kiss with unrestrained emotion. Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap, pouring every drop of terror, relief, adoration into the kiss and basked in Merlin’s reciprocation. It was just the two of them in the whole world. 

 

“Arthur…” 

 

“Do you ever stop talking, Merls?” Arthur batted away Merlin’s hand from where he’d pinched his thigh. 

 

‘ _ Merlin’s here. Safe.’ _

 

“You wouldn’t want me any other way; you’d be bored in a minute.” Merlin teased but his face lost its lightness in an instant, the shift to a much more serious topic almost physical and it made Arthur itch to hide behind his usual snark as Merlin took a deep breath and locked eyes with him.

 

“Arthur. I believe in a lot of things. I believe the sun will rise each morning no matter what. I believe that magic is no more dangerous than any tool. I believe that you are the greatest King to ever live. I believe that I couldn’t live without you.” Merlin smoothed his hand down Arthur’s chest then brought it back up to rest over his heart, Arthur’s breathing stuttered in response. “I believe in so,  _ so  _ many things, Arthur. Some because of destiny and all that stuff, some from experience. But I have  _ faith _ in you. In us. Because I love you, you’re  _ my _ prat. I love you, I have loved you since before I knew you, Arthur. Deep in my bones, just as I am magic, I am yours. Heart and body and soul. I will love you through every stupid argument, every injury, every lost battle, every sleepless night.”

 

“Merlin…”

 

“I want to be yours in the eyes of everyone who knows us. Please marry me. I don’t care what the other kingdoms will say. I care about what makes you-”

 

“Us.”

 

“- _ us  _ happy.”

 

“ _ Mer _ lin, you idiot, you sappy, ridiculous man. You say no when I propose marriage just to ask me straight after? Did you plan this?” Arthur exclaimed, knowing that Merlin’s incredulous look was most likely mirrored by his own expression.

 

“That’s not an answer, you prat!”

 

“You didn’t answer  _ me  _ the first time!”

 

“We were attacked! You’re doing it to act like a spoilt brat.”

 

“Your spoilt brat.” Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheeks with his thumbs brushing the tear tracks away, unable to stop himself from grinning at Merlin’s gasp.

 

“Is that your answer?”

 

“Yes, you idiot, yes. My answer is yes.” Their kiss was an unhurried mess of laughter and lips and smiles and it was perfect. “Though when we tell your mother, I’m going to make a point to tell her I asked first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Hopefully it wasn't out of character, I'm trying to work more on keep a closer POV with less accidental switching so let me know if this chapter seemed any better or worse than the last two? Thanks! <3


	4. Just Say Yes

“Sire? Are you well?” Leon spoke up, frowning severely at him. 

 

Arthur straightened in his seat and sent everyone his most reassuring smile, the one Merlin hit him round the back of the head for. “I’m perfectly well, thank you, Sir Leon. Is that all for today’s meeting?”

 

There was a chorus of nods, some more eager than others.

 

“Right. Before I’ve lost you all though I’d like to share some rather important news.” He clasped his hands on the table, both to appear steady and commanding and to stop his hands from shaking and betraying his nerves.

 

“Sire, permission to speak freely? I believe I, and a few others, already know what this news may pertain to.” One of the Uther’s old advisor’s asked and immediately took Arthur’s surprised silence as permission. “We have seen your relationship with your servant manifest over the years and you both have proven great loyalty to each other without muddying the drawn lines of station and expectation, a high testament to you both.”

 

Arthur wasn’t sure on that last bit, Merlin didn’t show any care for station, his own least of all. But they were loyal to each other past the point of propriety and he could hardly have expected that to go unnoticed but still, how did so many know? Why hadn’t they said anything? He’d been so sure they would disapprove and he’d have to wear them down over time. Or just pull rank. He shot a look at Leon who subtly shook his head,  _ ‘no idea what’s happening’ _ his expression said. 

 

“I, and the majority of this council, support your match and will stand by you in promoting her from servant to Queen. We wish-” 

 

Arthur choked on air. “Queen? Who-?” He wheezed out, earning himself a thump on the back from Leon next to him. Bastard. He’d known.

 

The Lord frowned, confused but not nearly so much as Arthur was feeling. “Yes, Sire. Morgana’s maidservant, Guinevere. We know you two are...close and we assumed that the rumour that your manservant commissioned a pair of identical rings was in relation to her having accompanied you on your recent trip…”

 

The council was silent, looking at him with an array of expressions that Arthur did not have the capability to address right then. Leon’s laughter-turned-cough was not helping things either. He blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Blinked slowly again and took a shallow breath.

 

“Merlin.” That was all he managed and the table suddenly looked like a brilliant piece of furniture to slam his head into. Repeatedly. Just to escape the awkward air now suffocating them.

 

“Yes, Sire? You manservant has apparently-”

 

Arthur shook his head desperately, hands motioning for him to stop talking. “No, no. I know that. I mean, Merlin. I’m engaged to  _ Merlin _ .” 

 

His announcement was met with silence. Even Leon had shut up, and with a quick glance out the corner of his eye Arthur was glad to note that Leon was glaring at any who dared to outwardly express their disgust or disapproval. Though most of them seemed shocked senseless. 

 

Thankfully, he was spared from having to break said silence by a commotion on the other side of the door which promptly moved itself into the room without preamble. Arthur had recognised Merlin’s indignant shouting before he even pushed his way past the arguing guard who made the unfortunate mistake of grabbing Merlin’s arm right where Arthur knew his most recent injury to be bandaged. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold, barely noticeable but Arthur had been specifically looking and a second later Merlin was storming over as the guard tripped over his own feet in a cacophony of metal armour. 

 

Leon leaned in to whisper in his ear before Merlin was in earshot. “New recruit, I’ll have a word with him about Merlin’s...special circumstances after the meeting.” 

 

Arthur nodded once before pushing himself out of his chair, letting out an exaggerated sigh and looking Merlin up and down as he stopped in front of him. No need to pretend he had no stakes in Merlin’s welfare now. 

 

“Let me look at that arm and then you can tell me why you’re so late.” He had to motion impatiently before Merlin actually did as he said, though not without making his annoyance clear.

 

Someone cleared their throat as Arthur finally persuaded Merlin to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeve. Arthur ignored them in favour of twisting Merlin’s arm gently this way and that until he was satisfied that the stitches hadn’t been damaged and there was no bleeding. Merlin swatted his hands away with a glare when Arthur started to roll his sleeve back down for him. 

 

The person cleared their throat again, louder this time and Arthur took his seat again, pushing away the glimmer of disappointment when Merlin dropped back to his customary place a bit too close behind Arthur’s chair than proper but too far for Arthur to see him by glancing out the corner of his eye.

 

“Your manservant.” A different Lord said flatly, levelling a very unimpressed look at Arthur then Merlin then back. 

 

“Didn’t you tell us he has a-” One man hesitated, searching for his words with his hands as well as his mind, “- a mental affliction?”

 

“Of course you did, you prat.” Merlin muttered, just loud enough for Arthur and apparently Leon to hear. 

 

“My father told you such things, not I. Merlin is perfectly sane and healthy.” Arthur said as reassuringly as possible, that hadn’t been on the list of objections he’d been expecting. 

 

“I don’t mean to cause offence, but Merlin is a man. You need an heir, Sire. The kingdom needs an heir.” That was one he’d expected and he’d talked to Merlin, they’d figured out an answer to please them.

 

“Morgana is perfectly capable of producing heirs, we will name her first child as our heir and they will take the throne after me or Merlin.”

 

Leon let out a harsh breath and he’d turned white as a sheet, Merlin stepped forward to ask if he needed a drink of water but turned to Arthur with questioning brows when he was dismissed. Arthur shrugged and turned back to his council, who were still caught up whispering to each other. 

 

“Camelot cannot have two Kings, Arthur.”

 

“Geoffrey?” Arthur turned to the old man, who normally only attended the meetings sporadically at best, he’d been asked to attend specifically today. “What do you mean?”

 

“There cannot be two Kings, Arthur. There can only be one. It is written by law, I told you of this a month ago when you came asking, didn’t I?” The rest of the council had shut up to listen intently to this new piece of information.

 

“Geoffrey knew before I did? Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and finally,  _ finally  _ coming into sight by standing next to Arthur’s seat, hip leaning against the arm-rest.

 

In that moment, sunlight streaming through the window to illuminate the dust in the stale air and more importantly to shed light on the affectionate smile Merlin was directing at him, he was reminded of how much he loved Merlin and his remorseless indifference to what Arthur had been taught as ‘Proper’ since he’d been able to walk and talk. Merlin with his leaning against the  _ King _ ’ _ s _ chair, with his loud comments and muttering and his lack of shame at stepping out of line so blatantly. His pushing of the limits upheld even under the unified disapproving gaze of the council. Arthur dismissed the idea of pulling Merlin to sit on his lap only because that would be a step too far for even Merlin. Instead he pinched the man in the side as a useless reprimand.

 

“There cannot be two kings but there is no law against a King and his Consort. And as far as I know, there is no specification of the King’s Consort having to be a woman.” Arthur smiled haughtily at them all in turn, ensuring to make eye contact with each and every one of them to make sure that they each understood that the law was on Arthur’s side.

 

“I want you to realise that I am asking you for your approval out of respect and because it will make everything easier in the long run. But do not think for a moment that I will take a no from you as reason enough to call of our engagement. Is that understood?” 

 

The chorus of ‘yes, sire’ granted more relief than he’d expected. 

 

****

 

Merlin stumbled out into the corridor, Arthur’s hand in his and  _ that _ was still thrilling. They were holding hands. In public. Arthur had reached for him without any outward care at all for their spectators and Merlin honestly couldn’t get past how proud and irrevocably in love he was with this man. The guard from earlier was led down the corridor by Leon to have what looked like a rather intensive chat; Merlin hid his smirk with his free hand. Arthur had graciously decided to let the council talk amongst themselves without his presence before delivering their verdict which also let them sneak away for a few precious minutes. 

 

“Why  _ were _ you so late,  _ Mer _ lin? You knew I wanted you to attend the meeting, you knew why it was important.” Arthur hissed, pulling them to a halt inbetween two of the windows; Merlin leaned back against the wall, unphased by the blond’s ‘harsh’ tone.

 

“My Mother is here.” He said, tipping his chin up in that way he knew aggravated Arthur because it meant Merlin knew something that Arthur didn’t. 

 

Merlin watched in glee as Arthur’s face went from shock to pleased surprise to worry to ‘oh-god-no-now-what-do-I-do’. Eventually he took mercy on his flabbergasted betrothed and tugged him forward by the laces of his red shirt for a chaste kiss, enough to snap Arthur out of his frozen moment.

 

“Where is she?” He asked when they parted, Merlin squeezed his hand.

 

“With Gaius. She knows about the engagement, obviously. But she knows you said yes.”

 

“You said yes!” Arthur squawked indignantly.

 

“Sure. Gaius knows now too, not that he hadn’t already figured it out.”

 

“The knights know too, of course. And Gwen so Morgana will know. We are awful at keeping secrets, aren’t we?” Arthur sighed, dropping his head onto Merlin’s shoulder. 

 

Merlin weaved a hand through the hairs on the nape of his neck, teasing them gently in as soothing a fashion as he could manage. Arthur was right, they were appalling at keeping secrets but as long as the council agreed to give their public approval they would be fine. More than fine. They’d be  _ married _ . Arthur would be his  _ husband _ . The thought sent a pleased flush of warmth through his stomach, he couldn’t help grinning. Then they’d go to the druids, they’d be handfasted in their traditional ceremony. Merlin’s magic practically sang at the thought of it. His heart hadn’t stopped singing since Arthur had asked him the first time.

 

The council wouldn’t say no, he was sure of it.

 

“When you’re Court Sorcerer and you have proper robes or whatever, you’re gonna stop wearing these damn neckerchiefs.” Arthur mumbled, brushing his nose behind Merlin’s ear before placing a kiss there.

 

“Pish, you love them.”

 

“I put up with them, Merlin.”

 

“Same thing.” 

 

Merlin revelled in the deep rumblings of Arthur’s laugh.  _ ‘Destiny be damned, Arthur was his and his alone. The whole of Albion couldn’t take him away.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have agonised over this chapter and I still don't particularly like it.  
> If I have time or motivation or both I may rewrite bits of it at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Comments welcome! Especially prompts!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @guardian-rose-petal if you want! <3
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Oh and sorry about the utter manipulation of Albion's history for my own needs of the fic! Sort of! Not 100% sorry 'cause it's fanfic after all!


End file.
